Phineas Perfect
The leader of the POGA religion along with his assistant Paul Perfect who believe that there are perfect. Early Life Born in Southampton, Phineas always believed he was a good person from a young age. Believing he was perfect he ended up over time creating his own religion supporting that fact that he and his members are perfect and that they can not do wrong. Despite this clearly not being the case he managed to get his good friend Paul to join, the pair changing their last name to Perfect to reflect who they saw themselves and also managed to recruit members. They would then go bouncing around on Pogo stick and ended up being referred to as POGA. Phineas also seeing this as a group of people as well as a religion started creating an identify for them also as POGA people as if it was an ethnic group. The Sketches The POGA People He and Paul are on TV having an interview with Dashing Dan, where he declares that he is perfect and trying to declare how perfect they are. However Dashing Dan managed to prove that they were anything but, which leaves them furious with the interview and them bouncing off with their Pogo sticks as part of the religion. The Nanny Prescot Serial Story Part 7 (2017) Nanny Prescot ends up being washed up on the POGA island which is an island where people are banished to and is mainly occupied by people who believe they are perfect who hope around on their poga sticks known as the POGA people, hence why the land is called POGA island, with Phineas Perfect leading among the poga people on the island with his assistant best friend Paul Perfect alongside him. He had gone to the land himself and started it up, naming it and wanting to live a perfect society which he deemed would only exist if it was him by himself. Clearly with the new inhabitants he can't be by himself. Now on the island there is a figure who runs the island government known as Il Presidente who is never seen but is in a cubicle toilet where he conducts his affairs. The way government works is that whoever can get to him first, he will obey whatever they ask for. He also has a button to a volcano which is also located on the island which if pressed will start a volcano. Phil and Paul want everyone to be on poga sticks and to be as 'perfect' as they are. They all rush up to get there first but in the end it turns out is Jerry Verlan who wish was to press the button so a volcano erupted and in his words the world can be reborn. What ended happening is he is the first one to go flying as the result of the volcano rushing to him and is presumed dead, a factor he seemed to forget. Soon Phineas as does Paul, Hippy De Hop, Par Daniels and Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse are caught by the volcano caught by the volcano and falling away, their fate not known.